<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Okay To Be Afraid by Breadandbutterbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223223">It's Okay To Be Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadandbutterbaby/pseuds/Breadandbutterbaby'>Breadandbutterbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Meditation, Protective Loki (Marvel), Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadandbutterbaby/pseuds/Breadandbutterbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece to help anyone stuck at home feel a little better! Loki is in the house to give you a rare snippet of kindness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Okay To Be Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so afraid, what if it all goes wrong?"</p>
<p>"Well, what if it doesn't? You can't predict the future - unless?" </p>
<p>Loki had a teasing smirk and raised brow as he responded to your quiet admission. You'd been anxious more and more recently and he couldn't bare to see you in the state you were in (not that he would admit this to anyone but his mother, mind you). After the time you'd met and gotten to know each other, he had grown a spontaneous burt of - dare he say - happiness thanks to your presence. He would rather not see the sun be doused by the night's worries, beautiful as it may be.</p>
<p>It was with this in his thoughts that he swept righteously uninvited to your residency and demanded you unload your mortal troubles onto him.</p>
<p>"Heh, always something to say back right, Trickster?" You sniffed as you made room on your couch for him to sit beside you. You long since considered it "the feels couch" since the one time Loki revealed some form of emotion to you in the privacy of your residence. You were just as attached as he was pretending he wasn't.</p>
<p>He took his seat beside you and sat back casually, arm resting along the back of the shared seating area. A silent invitation.</p>
<p>"I have been told I'm a joy to converse with. Now do tell me more, what is it that disturbs you so? What causes your unease? We are perfectly safe here, though I loathe to see the lack of Asguardian defences, as always." </p>
<p>"There's just so much wrong right now, I never prepared or imagined this could happen, you know? It feels like I'm awful for not doing things differently and now everything is at it's worst."</p>
<p>Your depleted sigh told more than you could gather into a sentence. </p>
<p>"It's alright to be afraid, my dear. Fear makes us strong, shapes us into warriors and thus, helps us protect those who are afraid in the future. Do not be ashamed or regretful for being the one in need at this moment. Even I, Great as I may be, feel fear and uncertainty. It is simply a part of us all, and I have had a long time to learn to take control." </p>
<p>His green eyes stayed on you, unashamed to admit his weaknesses in turn. Every word rang true, though he could spin a thousand lies to cease your worries. He was being open in a hope that connection would show his support. Not that he cared, but he did.</p>
<p>"It's still hard, since I haven't had the years you've had to be so perfect, old man." Your remark was light and taken as such. He let out a gentle huff of a laugh and you accepted the invitation finally. Your frame leaned back to let his arm run across the span of your shoulders and he adjusted to be comforting enough without blatantly pulling you in to his chest. This old man was a prince, let alone a gentleman!</p>
<p>"In my entirely humble opinion, I would suggest some meditation, or perhaps the opposite - do some training exercises with me? Either way, action will always be better than rumination, you can trust this if nothing else has comforted you." </p>
<p>"Meditation sounds nice, will you join me? A little magic is always soothing." You asked, and he nodded once in affirmation.</p>
<p>"Close your eyes, and just listen to my voice, follow it as if your thoughts could run along the fields..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it's helpful! Take care of yourselves at all times, reach out if you need a pal!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>